<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Only Takes A Moment by jazzaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265240">It Only Takes A Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko'>jazzaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, First Meetings, Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: WALL-E (2008), Robots, WALL-E (2008) References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a moment for their eyes to meet, and then...<br/>D.O. knows he will never be alone again</p><p>Written for Tinysparks Round 13: Like a Movie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #13 — Like a Movie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Only Takes A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based on WALL-E, a 2008 animated movie by DISNEY PIXAR. It is one of my all-time favorite movies, so I wanted to write it.</p><p>The title and summary are taken from "It Only Takes A Moment" by Michael Crawford, a song used in the movie. </p><p>Thank you my dear friends for beta-ing.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the moment he was activated, D.O. has always been doing the same thing. Wake up, boot engine, refocus on his surroundings. Put on his all-terrain wheels. Roll out of the shelter.</p><p>As far as he remembers, Earth, the planet he is on, has always been like this. The air is always dry, dusty, and polluted. The sun is always hot and unforgiving as he charges himself under the sun. Once his energy reaches the maximum, he starts the day. </p><p>D.O. will head to a designated place, passing the deserted skyscrapers here and there, to the mountain of rubbish and waste left behind by humans living in this area many, many years ago. He will then collect a bunch of scraps. Push them into a compartment in his body. Press them together into one compact boxy shape. Let the compressed matter out. Stack it into a neat pile. Collect another bunch of scraps. Compress. Release. Stack. Collect. Compress. Release. Stack. Rinse and repeat. </p><p>During his mundane daily task, however, sometimes D.O. finds things that interest him. For example, a rounded metallic lid too big to fit into his compartment. Or the little green thing with leaves sprouting from the soil. Whenever D.O. sees these new, strange items, he will put them in his all-purpose box and carries them back to his shelter. </p><p>By the time the sun goes down, the alert rings, indicating the time to head back and call it a day. And D.O. will roll back to the safety of his shelter. He will clean and tidy up the things he collected on the shelves, arranging them by category. Sometimes he will turn on a rectangular shape screen that lights up when plugged into electricity, showing various colors, moving images, and music that he enjoys watching before switching into the sleep mode. And in the morning, the cycle repeats. </p><p>Every day, D.O. will do the entire routine without fail. He doesn’t know how long he has been doing it, he doesn’t know why he is the only one still active and doing his task, but it’s all he has been programmed to do. He is not bored though. Routine and consistency, doing the same thing over and over again, somehow gives him peace. </p><p>But one day, an unusual phenomenon happens. </p><p>His sensor picks up a very loud sound right after he finishes his daily task, but there is no notice of the incoming storm on his radar. When he tries to identify the source, suddenly, a shadow grows bigger and bigger over him, thick puffs of smoke and fire hindering his sight. Wary of danger, D.O. quickly digs under, seeking protection from the ground. </p><p>When the noise quiets down, D.O. peeks out from his safe space, only to find a huge thing looming above him. A spaceship. The door slides, a metallic arm emerges from the opening, placing a shiny white pod on the ground which piques D.O.’s interest. </p><p>The pod splits open, revealing the most beautiful thing D.O. has ever seen. It is clean and sleek, definitely made of newer technology than himself. It also has a pair of expressive eyes that are blinking and scanning its surroundings with interest. </p><p>Seeing a being other than himself gives D.O. the same feeling as finding new, strange items. He wants to know. </p><p>As he wonders, the ground starts vibrating again. The spaceship takes off with a trail of thick smoke, leaving the two of them behind. </p><p>The ‘thing’ launches itself into the sky with full speed. The way it maneuvers in the air is swift and effortless, full of energy. D.O. looks at it in awe. Oh, how he wishes he can also float and join it. </p><p>Suddenly, the ‘thing’ turns around, looking at him straight in the eye. Its hand folds, shifting into a blaster gun. Afraid the ‘thing’ will shoot him, D.O. freezes in the spot as it cautiously advances towards him. </p><p>D.O. can hear it speaking. The sound is definitely male, pleasant, and sweet to his hearing despite the robotic, machine-y filter. He can understand none of it until he hears <em> “Who are you? Name?” </em></p><p>“D.O.” His system only allows D.O. to speak limited things for he isn’t built for that purpose, but he can definitely say his name. </p><p><em> “D.O, I see.” </em> The thing nods his head in understanding, his initially serious eyes turn to friendly crescents. <em> “I’m Chen.”  </em></p><p>“Ch-Ch,” D.O. attempts to reiterate what Chen has said. </p><p>
  <em> “Chen.” </em>
</p><p>“Cheeennnie.”</p><p>Chen lets out some light, clipped sound resembling a giggle and shakes his head. <em> “Not Chennie, CHE-ENN.”  </em></p><p>“Chennie,” D.O. tries again. After some more trials, Chen stops trying to teach D.O. his name. But it doesn’t seem like he will shoot D.O. with his blaster, D.O. thinks he is safe. Besides, D.O. kind of likes how the name Chennie rolls from his vocalization engine. </p><p>The reminder alerts D.O. that he has to return to his shelter. As D.O. rolls back home, Chen follows closely, once in a while stopping to scan things nearby him. He seems to look for something, but D.O. isn’t sure what. He wants to ask but doesn’t know how to say it. So he tries helping, randomly picking things around, then lets Chen scan it. </p><p>Chen doesn’t seem like he is stopping although the sky has darkened. As D.O. waits, accompanying Chen going through different areas and scanning, he looks up to the sky. There are twinkling, shiny dots he never saw before.</p><p>For the first time since the moment D.O. was activated, he recognizes that maybe, there is more to his existence than doing his mundane tasks. Even if his routine gives him the peace he loves, he doesn't mind welcoming something new in his life.</p><p>At least, with Chen, D.O. knows he won't be alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have reached the end of my fic. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated ^^</p><p>If you have time, please also stream <a href="https://t.co/XnOO5B5cgP">this</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>